


Walk in the Forest

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blushing Nico di Angelo, Flustered Will Solace, M/M, Nico Di Angelo is dense, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico sorts his feelings, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, admitting feelings, pre-solangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico needed time to think about some of his thoughts so he decided to take a walk. Little did he know he was being followed by a certain son of Apollo.orAlso my own take on how Solangelo started
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Walk in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zqueenz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zqueenz9/gifts).



> Okay this is based of the prompt requested by Zqueenz9 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Basically person B follows person A and person A avoids them and then after 30 seconds turns around and says what and person B kisses them.
> 
> {those following the series and my writing pls read end notes :-)}

Nico was just walking through the forest because he needed time to think. He was still getting used to the whole “having friends” concept. It’s only been 3 months since the battle against Gaea and people really do look eager to be friends with him, especially after they heard what Nico has contributed to stop the war between the Greeks and Romans.

Nico didn’t mind the new friends but sometimes it can be quite much. There was Cecil and Lou Ellen who introduced him to the modern world and thought him how to pull pranks and even do some magic. Then there was the demigods of the prophecy, they had accepted him ever since he helped them to get into the doors of death, but only lately did Nico believed that anyone would ever accept a brooding child of Hades as a friend. Then his thoughts lead him to Will Solace, _ah yes, the reason why I needed to think in the first place._

Among all of his new friends, Will was the most caring and supportive yet most annoying. He had those beautiful blue eyes, and Nico felt like he’s being electrified every time they accidentally touch. Then Will always seemed to be following him around to start conversations with him which he usually enjoys, though he may never admit it out loud. But the most annoying thing about the son of Apollo is that Nico knew he had feelings for him, and it scares him. He didn’t want to scare Will away, besides why would such a bright, beautiful, caring creature like Will would ever love him back? Nico let’s out a sigh, and that’s when he heard it.

There were footsteps coming from behind. Nico can tell that whoever this is, was keeping at the same pace as him while making sure to keep a safe distance too. _All I want was some time for myself to think, was that so hard to ask?_ Nico kept walking trying to ignore the footsteps that he can hear from behind, instead he tried listening to the wind rustling through the trees and the occasional birds and crickets. He tried to get back into his thoughts but failed so he decided to stop on his tracks. He heard the footsteps still coming though, so he turned around and said “What?!” in an annoyed tone.

What surprised him was once he turned, the person following him suddenly kissed him in the cheek before quickly saying “Sorry” repeatedly, obviously flustered.

Nico looked up at to see no other than Will Solace. _Speak of the devil._ He then felt his face flush red as his brain began to process what just happened. _Oh gods did Will Solace just freaking kiss him in the cheeks_? “D-did you just uh- kiss me?”

Will looked down at his shoes as he started blabbering quickly, “I’m sorry, it’s just that walking here was so relaxing and I kinda lost all sense of control and uh- yeah, I was so deep in thought, then you turned around, and you were pouting, and you were so cute and I couldn’t help myself and so I kissed you, and now you’re so red which is adorable by the way, and oh look I’m blabbering, okay I’ll shut up now, but yeah you’re cute and I-”, Will’s face turned even more red as he put his hand over his mouth to shut himself up.

Nico crossed his arm and pretended he didn’t hear what he just heard. _Cute? Adorable? Me? No way! This must be a dream._ Then he remembered Will cutting himself off at the end of his blabbering, he glared at the son of Apollo then asked, “You what, Solace?”

Will shifted his weight on both his feet then looked down as he mumbled something Nico didn’t quite understand.

Nico shrugged, “If you don’t want to say it, it’s alright. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need my alone time.” He was starting to continue his walk again, leaving the son of Apollo behind when Will grabbed his arm, so he spun around and saw that smile that always seemed to resurrect the skeletal butterflies in his stomach.

“I actually do want to tell you.”, Will said as he played with his hair, an action that Nico has come to notice as something Will does when his nervous.

Nico crossed his arm once again and said, “Well, I’m waiting sunshine.”

The nickname seemed to make Will blush, but he just nodded, still playing with his blonde curls, “I’ve actually been wanting to tell you for awhile now but, I thought you’ll figure out sooner or later on your own. I guess you’re denser than I thought.”

Nico rolled his eyes at the comment but then a sudden realization hit him. He remembered how Will would fuss over him in the infirmary eventhough there were far worse injured campers than him. Some of his fellow demigods even teased him for getting “special treatment” from the head medic. Then he remembered how the son of Apollo would keep him company and sometimes may even flirt with him. _Oh, could it be? No, that can’t be right, but was it even possible?_ He then remembered the kiss earlier and how flustered it left Will. He looked at Will with a shocked expression.

The son of Apollo seemed to have noticed because he suddenly chuckled before saying, “Oh gods, I got a feeling you already know what I’m about to say. Finally broke out of that dense head of yours, eh?”

Nico felt a blush overtake his face as he took a deep breath before shaking his head, “I still want to hear it from you, if you don’t mind.”

Will smiled at him, _and gods was that smile so beautiful._ “Alright deathboy, here it comes.”

Nico glared at Will, “How many times do I have to tell you, don’t call me-” but he was cut off by Will’s sudden confession,

“I like you, okay? I’ve kept it in because I didn’t want to ruin whatever we are right now, and if you don’t feel the same then I’m willing to set aside my feelings and hopefully stay friends with you, cause gods, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.” Will said it with so much emotion and so much sincerity that just proves how true the son of Apollo was to his words.

Nico’s mouth was agape, he felt his whole face burn hot from blushing. He tried to compose himself but failed so when he tried to respond all that came out was, “I thought you were the one that might not like me.”

And if it was only possible Nico swore that Will’s smile got brighter. Actually, the son of Apollo seemed to radiate happiness and literally glowed. Will then leaned down again and whispered, “I hope this is alright.” Before he kissed Nico’s cheek again, this time with much more passion than the first.

Nico touched where Will kissed him, still looking at Will. He suddenly had the urge to kiss him back. He didn’t know where the confidence came from but he tip-toed then kissed Will on his cheek too.

This earned him a sheepish smile from Will who suddenly said, “Well isn’t this an interesting day.”

Nico who finally regained composure looked away and crossed his arms then huffed as he said, “Doesn’t mean I like you too, gives you the right to tease me.”

Will rolled his eyes then smirked before saying, “Oh, so you admit that you do like me back?”

Nico felt himself blush even more if that was even possible, considering how red he already probably was. “Shut up, Solace!”

\---<333---

The two boys began to grow even closer eversince that day. Nico began to slowly be open to Will’s physical touch while Will became patient with him. They started with just holding hands, to more cheek kisses, to rare hugs and eventually cuddles. They even had no label at first, it took a whole month before Nico finally accepted that they should be “boyfriends”. As for the camp, they weren’t informed since the two kept it private until they were ready to reveal it. What the two didn’t know was the whole camp already noticed and knew, everyone just knew better than to interfere, especially because Nico can be quite sensitive to attention. The two only became public 2 weeks before Apollo showed up at camp as Lester. Though no one seemed surprised they acted like it and showed the two how much they support them. The two were happy from the support they got and it’s safe to say that for now, all is well between Will and Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been told that my dialogues can be quite confusing and don't worry I know that and I'm trying to improve. So every story I always change something but in this one I completely changed my writing style, so I want to hear from you guys. Is this any less confusing or better than my last prompts? Because if it is, this style is what I'll try to improve and practice.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments (both negatives and positives are appreciated)
> 
> And oh! I'm always open to prompts!


End file.
